Yellow Submarine
by FromtheDark
Summary: Note: Story has nothing to do with submarines, especially yellow ones. But that's besides the point. So yeah, it's just to let ye normal people know that this is exceedingly crazy, and completely insane. Vote Pengu for President!-Cupcake and Muffin
1. ¡Hakuna Matata!

¡DiScLaImEr! Wow! I'm actually writing a disclaimer! Be amazed, be shocked and amazed! Actually, this is just for boredom's sake, because A's still writing the second chapter an' I gotta stall from going to bed.  
Too much sugar! Love sugar! Whoooooot Whoooooot! So! Nothing WWE related belongs to myself or A except those psychotic characters that we've come up with. All situations are purely fictional, a random concept created by Rabid Squirrels, Wonky Wombatts, and Talking Turtles Inc.  
So yeah, I've had too much sugar, especially for 1am O.o An' SNL always does things to my sanity... or whatever shred that I hang on to. ^^  
So now I will serenade any who dare enter!  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!   
Ain't no passing craze  
  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
When he was a young warthog  
When I was a young warthog  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal  
I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood down wind  
  
And, oh, the shame  
Thoughta changin' my name  
And I got downhearted  
Ev'ry time that I....  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Hakuna... it means no worries   
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Thank you, thank you, please, hold your applause. As wonderful as I am, please hold your applause. ^_^ yes, I am a dork, thank you A.  
Ok ok I'm done now.. I think, I haven't a clue. Oh! Cream soda, until laters. 


	2. Chapter One

MacKenzie Kordell and Rylie McKale sat, anxiously awaiting their trial match up. After two years of training at the OVW, or the Ohio Valley Wrestling school, they had made it to their trial match. "Damn fuck I'm nervous." MacKenzie commented, fidgiting beside her friend.   
  
"Calm down Mac, there's no way we can blow this one. I mean, we're taking on Essy and Camy, and we all know Essy's too busy worrying about her nails. And Camy's just... well, Camy. She's probably the only one we have to worry about tripping us up. But seriously, we should be fine." Rylie stated, overly confident.   
  
"Whatever you say Ry, whatever you say man." Curl of crimson lips given to the other female, ice blue eyes shifting between Rylie, the ring and it's current inhabitants; and the far side of the ring. Seated at a desk, was the two GM's of the Raw and Smackdown brands, Eric Bishoff and Stephanie McMahon, as well as Shane McMahon and a few of the trainers as well.   
  
"Dude, I think we're up man." MacKenzie followed her partner's gaze, watching Shane speak with the two preceeding them. "Yeah.." Reply given absently, causing Rylie to glance at her counterpart. "Mac, ye feeling ok?"   
  
"Yeah, just a little nervous, that's all." Flashing Rylie a brief smile, MacKenzie rose and entered the squared circle. Heaving a slight sigh, Rylie followed suit, and bounced impatiently as Camryn and Estrella entered via the opposite corner.   
  
"All right Ry, I'm going first man." MacKenzie, obviously having regained her confidence, moved towards the center of the mat. Estrella also moved forward, as both Rylie and Camryn exited and stood upon the corner apron.   
  
Estrella and MacKenzie locked up, and before long Mac was able to drop the former on her head, with a modified DDT. Passing the tag to Rylie, she slipped from the ring, watching her partner spar with Essy, and then Camryn. Stratigical taggings easily wore their opponents down, and MacKenzie once again found herself in the ring, this time against Camryn.   
  
"C'mon Kenzie, that all ye got?" The blonde female shot across the ring, recoiling from a clothesline. MacKenzie growled softly, before spearing the other. Instantly on her feet, a sudden thought of inspiration struck. Swiftly scaling turnbuckles, she awaited Camryn to rise to her feet. When she did, MacKenzie easily put the other through a hurricanrona.  
  
A gasp of pain given, as landing failed to be perfect. Snapping of bone echoed throughout the arena. All eyes went to the ring, more so the curled figure of MacKenzie, and the ankle twisted at such an angle that is impossible. 


	3. Chapter Two

It was Shane McMahon that lifted immediately from his chair, though Rylie waved him back down from the apron, signaling the match would continue. Yes, MacKenzie was hurt, but they had worked too hard to pass up this opportunity. Rylie stretched herself over the ropes, fingers barely brushing Mac's leg; the ref counting it as a tag. Sliding easily into the ring, Rylie pushed MacKenzie from the ring, smirking at the 'you better not fuck this up Rylie' muttered from MacKenzie.   
  
Camryn was blinking rapidly as she slowly got up, though got a shoulder to the stomach, and was rammed into the corner; a gore. Clutching her stomach, Camryn fell forward, and Rylie pulled her further away from the corner, sudden side-kicked given the jaw of Estrella. Jumping easily to the top rope, a moonsault was executed and the 1-2-3, easily gotten over Ryn and Elly.   
  
MacKenzie in the meantime, was swearing at the trainers, attempting to help her, and Rylie only shook her head, knowing better than to get in the middle of a spat like that.  
  
[ 2 . m o n t h s . l a t e r ]  
  
Stephanie walked down the halls, a severely limping MacKenzie behind her; her ankle had been broken in numerous places, but she had still be signed on to the WWE. MacKenzie heaved a heavy sigh, following Stephanie into her office, somewhat surprised to see Josh Mathews already waiting for the Smackdown! General Manager. A quiet hand-shake was given, and if anyone had said anything, MacKenzie certainly didn't hear anything in those few seconds. Stephanie and Kenzie both took a seat, Mac ready to be filled in on her new job; color commentating with Josh Mathews.   
  
~oOo~  
  
Rylie walked slowly down the Raw halls, blinking as she came to a halt infront of a door marked 'Evolution'. Indeed, they had been warned that a new member would be joining them, yet apprehension still enclosed frame. Hesitantly, a hand lifted to rap lightly on the door.  
  
Ric Flair swung the door open, a large grin on his face, though that easily fading at the sight of Rylie. "I specifically told Eric, no fans." Triple H, Paul Levesque, took a place beside Ric, shaking his head. "God, can he get nothing right." Rylie opened her mouth to say something, yet was cut off from a groan by Batista.   
  
"Just a fucking minute!" The raven locked female finally got in. "I'm not just some fan, I'm Rylie McKale, the new member of Evolution."  
  
Ric blinked, and Paul cocked his head. "But you're a.. "  
  
"Woman?" Rylie finished the sentence, not at all surprised at the reactions. "Now.. if you'll kindly move, that would be greatly appreciated." Without waiting for an answer, she just shoved past the three men, surpressing a groan at seeing the fourth; Randy Orton. Without saying anything, she took a seat on the lush couch, wondering how MacKenzie was fairing over at Smackdown!  
  
~oOo~  
  
MacKenzie limped heavily down the hall beside Josh Mathews, giving a light sigh. "So, what happened to Cat?" She finally queried. "Uh, Family problems or something." Josh replied with a shrug. "That's what I heard at least, but you know.."  
  
MacKenzie smiled lightly with a nod. "Yeah, can't believe everything you hear."  
  
"Exactly...I think.." Josh yawned, with a light stretch. "Coffee is needed. What do you think?"  
  
MacKenzie shrugged, and followed her new co-worker, down the large hall. 


	4. Chapter Three

"'Kenzie! 'Kenzie!" Rylie almost tackled the other from her feet, with her enthusiasm. MacKenzie realed, stumbling backwards until coming in contact with a wall. "Yeah, hey to you to Rys. But do you have to try to kill me ev'ry time you see me?" An enthusiastic nod given from the ebony locked fem'. MacKenzie's own, red streaked obsidian, was held back from her face carelessly. "Dude, did they give you coffee again?"   
  
"Hella! But I want more, must have caffiene!" Without awaiting a word from Mac, Rylie led the other down the long airport hall towards the quaint coffee shop.   
  
~oOo~  
  
"So, what's up?" Rylie inquired, hands wrapped around a double expresso. Slender brow of Kenzie raised at the amount of caffiene, yet ordered her own Café Latte with a triple shot. "Eh, not much. Doing colour on Velocity with Josh Mathews."  
  
"Damn you're lucky, he's hella hot." Words given, followed swiftly with a large sip of steaming foam, cinnamon, chocolate covered liquid. "All I have is Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, Ric Flair and Batista."  
  
"Remind me to hate you." Both burst into laughter. "God, I'm amazed you aren't scaling the walls yet." With a shake of ruby streaked tresses given, increased at Rylie's blank expression. "What'dya mean?"  
  
"C'mon man, you're drinking liquified caffiene, covered in... what is that? Foam? Cinnamon and chocolate. Damn girl. This is almost as bad as my 21st birthday." Mac laughted again at the memory, taking a swig of the piping substance.  
  
"Yeah, that was great. And we didn't even remember any of it." Rylie joined her companion's laughter. "Thank god for video tapes."  
  
"Yeah, too bad we didn't find out where we got those tattoos though... I remember getting bitched at for god knows how long." MacKenzie took a quick look at her simple wristwatch, before settling back again.   
  
"Got a date?" Rylie snickered, yet this was brought to a halt by Kenzie's quick nod. "Not exactly. I gotta meet Josh here, so we can fly to Portland for our taping. It really bites being on one of the lesser shows."   
  
"Eh, I'll bet. Jus' glad I'm on Raw." Ry beamed, only to receive a well earned kick in the shin from beneath the table. Ice blue gaze shifted towards the enterance of the coffee shop, as Josh Mathews entered.   
  
"Now if you'll ex-squease me, my chaperon has arrived. Good day love." MacKenzie rose before Rylie could retailiate, jogging to meet Josh before the other could catch her. "Damn you Mac." 


	5. Chapter Four

Moments after being settled on the plane, MacKenzie looked around, not seeming to sit still for even a minute. Josh only shook his head with a chuckle, leaning his head back. "So who were you talking with?"  
  
"Oh, thats Rylie! Rylie Hayden McKale, she's on Raw." Mac commented, with a shrug, humming and tapping her foot. "You know thats annoying right?" Kenzie only blinked at Josh's comment and shrugged. "Eh, when I care you'll be the first to know."  
  
"I think this is the time I make a note to myself, to not give you coffee." He chuckled, Mac only shook her head. "You ain't seen nothing yet buddy."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Rylie continued to sit within the coffee shop, now quietly sipping her coffee. Paul shook his head, as he stalked up to her, a peeved look on his face. "God-damnit Rylie! We've been looking every-where for you! Get up and hurry your ass along." Rylie sighed, and shook her head, taking her styrofoam cup and following the Raw Champion.   
  
Moments later, Rylie was sitting the aisle seat next to Randy Orton who was stuck in the middle, and Batista was on the other side of Randy in the window seat. "I wanna read!" Rys commented with a whimper, as Randy opened the latest Raw Magazine. Not being able to stop the smirk that was cast, he leaned gently to the side, magazine in the ebon locked fem's view.  
  
A loud yell caused over half the patrons of the plane to divert their a attention to a man who was now running frantically up and down the aisle of the plane, screaming bloody murder. "Get it off! Get it off!"   
  
It took at least 15 minutes for the stewardesses to calm the patron down, Rylie straining her hearing, and shaking her head at the comment from the lifestyle conflicted man.  
  
"Well, theres a lack of masculinity if I do say so." Rylie laughed, second batch of coffee finally kicking in, as she continued to laugh, leaning against Randy in a fit of giggles. Batista chuckled, and Ric and Paul turned around, to only shake their heads. "A gay guy scared of spiders, isn't that funny Ms. McKale." Triple H commented, with distaste. 


	6. Chapter Five

"Well now... wasn't that an uneventful flight." MacKenzie stated boredly, flinging the cheap plane peanuts out the car window. Josh was driving the black Range Rover, heading towards the arena. "Stop it Mac, I don't want to clean the car up."  
  
"God man, loosen up dude." Mac threw a peanut at the male, snickering as he tried to batt it away. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say."  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Rylie! Hurry the fuck up!" Randy Orton called, standing impatiently outside the womens' airport bathroom. "Why couldn't she go on the plane?" Paul asked, irritably.   
  
"Who're you waiting for?" Feminine voice caused both Orton and Levesque to scowl. Paul whirled, to face a coffee bearing, chipper Rylie. "What happened to going to the bathroom which seemed like such an emergency?"  
  
"Yeah, I needed coffee, not the bathroom. Maybe you should get your ears checked." Replying cooly, Rylie handed a styrofoam cup to both Randy and Paul, the former of which brightened considerably at the offering.  
  
"You're forgiven. Now hurry up." Paul growled, bad mood quite obvious. Arching a brow quizzically at Randy, Rylie simply shrugged, and attempted to chug and walk at the same time.   
  
"Why does he have to walk so fast? I want my coffee!" She whined to Randy, pouting as a few drops spilled over the edge. "Maybe you shouldn't fill the cup up past the rim?" Rylie gasped, a shocked look taking over sculpted features. "Or you could just not listen to me."   
  
"Naw, it's ok. My sister says the same thing to me all the time. What she fails to realize.." Caffiene having kicked in once again, Rylie went into a long winded, one sided conversation, Orton simply nodding in reply.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Stop pouting Kenzie. Look, I brought you coffee." Josh edged towards the silent fem', offering held before him at arms length. MacKenzie smiled, took the cup and returned her attention to the monitor. "Life sucks, yes indeedie."   
  
"And why do you say that?" Assured that she wouldn't rip him limb from limb, Josh took a seat beside Mac. "I don't know. I guess it's because Ry and me where split up, and I don't know anyone and I guess I'm kinda lonely. Oh well, thank the gods for coffee." 


	7. Chapter Six

"Eric.." Rylie whined to the Raw General Manager, "Why can't you team me up with.. with Rob and Kane, or.. or.. Jericho? Someone other then Evolution!"  
  
"You talked the talk, and now you're gonna walk the walk Rylie. You talked shit in OVW, and now we're gonna see how tough you really are." Eric smirked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"One, I was with Mac in OVW, c'mon... if I didn't have a good comeback, she would! If I have to listen to another 'Rylie hurry the fuck up..' or 'Rylie, that's a stupid idea' , I cannot be held responsible for my fucking actions." The ebon tressed female fumed, looking ready to pummel the next person who made a comment to her.  
  
Eric laughed, and clapped lightly. "Now there's the Rylie that was in OVW, you'll be fine m'dear, now go show those guys who's the correct leader of Evolution." Growling, McKale stormed from the office, fists clenched at her side.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Ready?" The single word caused MacKenzie to lift her interest to Josh Mathews standing at the door. "Hmm? Oh yeah, commentating... right." With a deep intake of breath, MacKenzie lifted from the chair she had been perched, to follow Josh to the commentator's table, people hurriedly filling the arena.   
  
~oOo~  
  
"That was great, MacKenzie!" Josh commented patting Mac on the back. Having gone backstage, Mac had been engulfed by questions, and comments from Smackdown! Superstars, either congratulating her or welcoming her.   
MacKenzie only nodded, and finally slithered past the superstars, and followed an already walking away Mathews.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A few days had seemed to pass, the taping of Raw had already rolled around, and Randy, Dave, Paul and Rylie were sitting in a congested bar, a few other Raw superstars mingling about there. Randy sat, holding an ice pack to the back of his neck, Paul sitting in a content silence staring at nothing a glassy look set in gaze, most obviously deep in contemplation. Though, sitting across from each other, Dave was every so often checking out passing girls, and Rylie sighed, drumming her fingers on the table-top in a jaded manner.   
  
"Boo!" MacKenzie, seemed to pop up out of no-where, and smacking Rylie across the back of the head. The sudden movement by Mac, caused Rylie to fall back in her back with a yelp. Mac laughed, and darted behind Josh who had meandered over, unaware of Mac's previous actions. "I'll get you MacKenzie." Rylie groaned  
  
MacKenzie laughed, using Josh as her human shield. "Lets see you try Hayden."  
  
"Hey! Hey! Easy on the names, Mac... lemme buy you some liquor." Kenzie smirked, and nodded. "Better." 


	8. Chapter Seven

"Be free little peanut! Be free!" MacKenzie sent a pretzel flying across the bar, losing sight of it just as the salty missel collided with a patron's head. "O.K. I think that's more than enough liquor for you Ms. Kordell." An irritated Paul snarked, flinging a peanut absently in Rylie's direction. "Awe! No it's not!" Kenzie replied, having taken to arranging shot glasses in a pyramid. Josh cast a snide smirk at Paul, before returning to his previous activity; Watching Mac and Ry's pyramid grow.   
  
"Mwaha! All hail the shot glass pyramid!" Rylie shouted, somehow managing to tip herself right off her stool. "Way to go Lie." Mac commented, easily downing another shot of tequilla and kahlua, simultaneously. Rylie, having run out of glasses, threw a peanut at Dave. Or, at least, attempted to. The peanut flew past him, bouncing off a man's skull.   
  
An ear-piercing shriek of 'Something bit me' echoed throughout the room, as silence fell like a thick blanket. The man shrieked again, running about the room, pretty much screaming bloody murder and obscenities. Both females arched their brows at one another, Rylie at a loss for words. "And there goes masculinity, shot straight to hell by a pretzel." MacKenzie commented, as the man exited the bar, still yelling.   
  
The room erupted in laughter, Mac's face, an expression of bewilderment and loss. "What'd I do?" Josh shook his head, Randy and Paul attempting to hide their grins. Rylie just shook her head, patted her friend on the shoulder and passed another shot of tequilla to Mac. "It's ok hun, you go back to your own world."   
  
"Seriously, what'd I do? I didn't do it damn-oh, booze!"  
  
~oOo~  
  
"You go solo; Your faggot rainbow; Your junkie ego; Won't save you this time; You go solo; Your tragic disco; Your nazi halo; Won't save you this time!" Both MacKenzie and Rylie screamed, slurred singing horrible. Three hours, and only god knows how many gallons of liquor later, the duo now found themselves face with the most difficult of obsticles; The Hotel Staircase.  
  
"Damn you! Demonic stairs! Begone from my sight!" Rylie shouted, shaking her fist at the next flight. This action, caused the already unbalanced female to tumble backwards. MacKenzie, standing behind Ry, found herself staring at the ceiling in a daze. Luckily, Rylie had only climbed one step, and was pretty much uninjured. That, and Mac had broken her fall.  
  
"Get off me you drunken bint." Mac sputtered, shoving the other off her stomach and staggering to her feet. "This time, I go first." Mac, hands on hips, studied the dangerous situation. "All right, the first thing to do in a situation like this," She began in her most authorative voice. "Is to climb on your hands and knees. Thus, avoids long falls and gives more stability."   
  
Rylie nodded, watching as Kenzie fell, rather unceremoniously, to her knees. Having done this, she began to take that dreaded first step; The first step. It was only when Rylie, who was following Kenzie's example to a wobbly tee, had reached the fifth stair, that Josh, Randy and Ric entered the stairway.   
  
"For fuck's sake, now what're you two doing?" 


	9. Chapter Eight

"Uh... Mac, what doing again we are?" Rylie asked, sitting on a stair with a blank look on her face. "Climbing on hands and knees. Thus, avoids long falls and giving more stability."  
  
Josh blinked, looking between Rylie and MacKenzie. "I thought.. you were both drunk..?" Rylie burst out laughing, though frame lurching too far forward, and the fem' falling down the five stairs. Laying sprawled at the base of the stairs, Ry had her hands over her stomach, in a fit of hysterics.  
  
"Meow, meow, meow." MacKenzie said over Rylie's laughing, continuing to climb the rest of the stairs. Josh arched a brow, and walked the few stairs to MacKenzie, attempting to help her out. "Hey!" He pulled his hand, as Mac attempted to bite him "Rawr."  
  
Ric only shook his head though with a gentle smirk. "You only live once. Randy grab Rylie, we have to meet Dave and Paul to discuss new angles with Eric in the morning, she's gonna need to sleep." Randy nodded with a sigh, attempting to help Rylie up. "God dammed Ry, just stay still… Ryl-.." With a groan, Randy only shook his head and grabbed Rylie, lobbing her over his shoulder. "Lead the way Ric."  
  
~oOo~  
  
[ Next . Morning ]  
  
MacKenzie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, rolling over, though suddenly landing on the floor with a loud thud. Josh poked his head out from the bathroom, to look at the hung-over MacKenzie. "You alright Mac? Want some Tylenol?" The only response was a nod, though the female suddenly regretting her move.   
  
Josh laughed, and disappeared back into the bathroom. Mac groaned again, pulling herself lazily back up to her hotel bed. Moments later, she was laiden down with water and pills.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"RYLIE, GET UP!" Paul yelled at the sleeping female, in attempts to wake her up "Arg." Shaking his head, Paul sauntered quickly from the room, looking to see where Ric and Dave had slid off too. Randy only chuckled, and shook the female, only getting a groan from her. "Ry, get your ass up… we gotta talk to Eric in like half an hour."   
  
Ignoring Randy, Rylie curled up tighter in her blankets, her head now covered. Shaking his head, Orton grabbed a cup of water, throwing it on Rylie. With a frown, she poked her head out. "What the hell..?"   
  
"You have to get up. Lets go." Pulling the blankets off of her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Go, go, go." Pushing her into the bathroom he sighed, a moment or two later Paul, Dave and Ric entering the room. "Rylie hurry up!" Dave shouted, pounding on the door. 


	10. Chapter Nine

"Can I have my bathroom back now? And why are you in my bathroom anyways? Not to mention my room, for that matter." MacKenzie dragged herself from beneath rumpled sheets, trying to glare at Josh, yet failing. "Eh, do you really want me to answer that?" The male replied, with a coy smirk. "Yes... wait... No.. Yes... Wait... No... I think I'll go with No-yeah, tell me."   
  
"Are you finished?" Josh laughed, only to receive a smack and nod from MacKenzie. "Do you remember anything from last night?" A shake of the head was given in reply, to which Josh's smirk grew. "Well, let's just say we have more than a working relationship... If you get my drift."   
  
"Ew! Take that back man!" Kenzie proceeded to, litterally, freak out at this news. Josh laughted out right, until she tackled him. "Take it back! Take it back! You lie man! You lie!"  
  
"Yes, yes I do." He smirked, able to flip them over. She simply blinked up at him, unsure of how in the hell this happened. "Hello, could you please get off me now? I gotta have a shower man. Get off!"  
  
~oOo~  
  
"That's it! Rylie, hurry the fuck up or we're leaving without you!" Paul pounded on the bathroom door, in an attempt to hasten the female along. "Hold your fucking horses Paul! And go ahead, I honestly don't give a fuck!" Came the reply, over the sounds of running water.   
  
"Ok, we're leaving. Randy, you can stay here and bitch at her. Don't bother to go to Eric's office. We'll see you after." Paul stated coldly, turning and storming out of the hotel room, Ric and Dave in tow. "Yeah, see ya later then." Randy called, sprawled across Rylie's bed, remote in hand.   
  
~oOo~  
  
"Josh? Now where the fuck did he go?" MacKenzie groaned to herself, wringing out damn, crimson and obsidian locks. Attire was simple; baggy black pants, a black tank with fishnet sleeves, attached by grommets and saftypins, and a line of black eyeliner. "All right Mac, going to stop talking to yourself now, 'cause he's obviously not here. So stop talking to yourself.. now! Stop it! Stop! Shut up Mac, stop it!."   
  
"I got coffee." MacKenzie whirled, finding one Josh Mathews standing in the doorway, coffee and a paper bag in hand. "Eh, where the hell did ye wander off to?" Quiery given absently, as the fem' snatched the bag and cup from the male. "Food and caffiene. Like you, I need a caffiene fix first thing in the morning."   
  
"Ohh, caffiene. I love you man!" Skillfully removing the plastic lid, Mac was instantly chugging the liquid. "Don't forget to breathe." 


	11. Chapter Ten

"Can I have my bathroom back now? And why are you in my bathroom anyways? Not to mention my room, for that matter." MacKenzie dragged herself from beneath rumpled sheets, trying to glare at Josh, yet failing. "Eh, do you really want me to answer that?" The male replied, with a coy smirk. "Yes... wait... No.. Yes... Wait... No... I think I'll go with No-yeah, tell me."   
  
"Are you finished?" Josh laughed, only to receive a smack and nod from MacKenzie. "Do you remember anything from last night?" A shake of the head was given in reply, to which Josh's smirk grew. "Well, let's just say we have more than a working relationship... If you get my drift."   
  
"Ew! Take that back man!" Kenzie proceeded to, litterally, freak out at this news. Josh laughted out right, until she tackled him. "Take it back! Take it back! You lie man! You lie!"  
  
"Yes, yes I do." He smirked, able to flip them over. She simply blinked up at him, unsure of how in the hell this happened. "Hello, could you please get off me now? I gotta have a shower man. Get off!"  
  
~oOo~  
  
"That's it! Rylie, hurry the fuck up or we're leaving without you!" Paul pounded on the bathroom door, in an attempt to hasten the female along. "Hold your fucking horses Paul! And go ahead, I honestly don't give a fuck!" Came the reply, over the sounds of running water.   
  
"Ok, we're leaving. Randy, you can stay here and bitch at her. Don't bother to go to Eric's office. We'll see you after." Paul stated coldly, turning and storming out of the hotel room, Ric and Dave in tow. "Yeah, see ya later then." Randy called, sprawled across Rylie's bed, remote in hand.   
  
~oOo~  
  
"Josh? Now where the fuck did he go?" MacKenzie groaned to herself, wringing out damn, crimson and obsidian locks. Attire was simple; baggy black pants, a black tank with fishnet sleeves, attached by grommets and saftypins, and a line of black eyeliner. "All right Mac, going to stop talking to yourself now, 'cause he's obviously not here. So stop talking to yourself.. now! Stop it! Stop! Shut up Mac, stop it!."   
  
"I got coffee." MacKenzie whirled, finding one Josh Mathews standing in the doorway, coffee and a paper bag in hand. "Eh, where the hell did ye wander off to?" Quiery given absently, as the fem' snatched the bag and cup from the male. "Food and caffiene. Like you, I need a caffiene fix first thing in the morning."   
  
"Ohh, caffiene. I love you man!" Skillfully removing the plastic lid, Mac was instantly chugging the liquid. "Don't forget to breathe." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

"You know what Paul, I didn't even want to be on Raw! I'd rather be on Velocity, with MacKenzie, than with you ass holes. All you've done since I got here was make me feel like shit. Just because I'm a woman. The least you could do is give me some sort of chance to prove how good I am. And you know what? I must be pretty damn good, since Eric decided to put me straight on Raw with you fuckers." Rylie fumed, fists clenched at her sides. The group had just exited Bishoff's office, which had ended in Rylie getting the third degree, once again, from Bishoff.   
  
"But I'm sure you don't give a damn what happens, so I may as well talk to Vince and get myself transfered. Either that or I'll just quit." The finale of the tirade given, Rylie stalked down the hall, infuriated beyond belief. The only thoughts going through her mind, was to get back to her hotel room and call MacKenzie.   
  
"Well, it's about damn time." Paul growled, stalking off in the opposite direction, Dave and Ric following. Randy glanced between the two, before following the others.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Wow, that was... wow." MacKenzie commented, having to be dragged down the hall by Josh. "Yeah, finally moving up eh? C'mon, let's go get wasted. Steph can't get pissed at us for celebrating." Josh replied, digging through his jeans' pocket for car keys. "Yes yes, booze. But I gotta call Rylie first."  
  
"K, ye wanna call now or when we get there?" Mac glanced at her wrist, forgetting that her watch was currently broken. "Gimme your wrist." Brow raised questioningly at MacKenzie, yet Josh held out his arm. She glanced at the watch, pondering for a moment. "If I can get back to the hotel by 10:30ish?" Josh nodded in reply, and once more took to dragging the female down to the parkade.  
  
"I'll see if I can get you back then. If I don't, will your daddy hurt me?" Turning puppy dog eyes towards his aquaintance, Josh laughed at her bewildered expression. "Ok, sweetie, no more tv for you. And you could always give me the car keys."   
  
"I think not. You're not allowed to drive, remember?" Already catching the hint, Josh drapped a friendly arm across Kenzie's shoulders. "Dude, get yer paws off me." Both broke out into laughter again, and MacKenzie took the opertunity to snag the keys from Josh. "Hey! Theif!"  
  
"I'm driving man! Unless you can catch me, I'm driving!" Mac took off down the hall, Josh quickly behind. "But you don't know where we're going!" He yelled after, a smirk spreading across his features. "It has booze, I'll find it." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Still fuming, Rylie had made her way to a gym, at the moment beating the hell out of a punching bag; arms and legs flying at a maniacal pace, fem' garbed in a Nike running shirt and black sweats. "Stup…id.. fuck.. ing.. bast…ards." She managed between puffed breaths. It was moments later, when Rylie finally stopped, collapsing in a near-by corner with her water-bottle.  
  
~oOo~  
  
MacKenzie laughed, as she gently pushed Josh. "You're such a dork." Josh only smirked at the comment, and sipped his drink. "At least I'm sane."   
  
"By the way, what time is it?" MacKenzie suddenly asked out of the blue, and without waiting for a response, she took Josh's wrist, to look at his watch. "Oh.. its only nine thirty...bring me more liquor!"  
  
~oOo~  
  
Rylie had returned to the hotel and dropped her bags in her room, before climbing the stairs towards the upmarket room, that Evolution usually hung out in. Not bothering to change, she continued to the room, not worrying to knock, Ry just ambled in.  
  
Gaze adjusted to the dim room, brows furrowing lightly. An almost hesitant step was taken forth, and the only sliver of light that filled the room, came from the bathroom, door slightly ajar and the unambiguous scent of blood was almost overpowering.   
  
With a deep breath, Rylie continued on, gently pushing the bathroom door open fully, only to be met with the sight of Paul laying sprawled across the floor, crimson life juices spread around him. "Oh shit...that can't be good."  
  
~oOo~  
  
"No answer... again." MacKenzie muttered, sitting back down on her bed, looking at the clock on the side-table of the hotel room. "Its eleven, why isn't she there?" Josh only shrugged, laying on the opposite bed and flipping channels. Growling, Mac crossed her legs, shaking her head.  
  
~oOo~  
  
It had been at least an hour since Ry had found Paul, half-dead in the hotel bathroom. With a heavy sigh, Rylie stumbled back into the waiting room, flopping between Dave and Randy, Ric pacing and the police just have finished questioning her.   
  
"Ric, sit. You're making me tired." Rylie muttered with a wide yawn.  
  
"How am I making you tired?" He commented, head down and arms behind his back. "By walking." She replied quietly. Ric cast the smallest of grins, though the look fading as a doctor strode into the room. "Uh, colleagues of Mr. Levesque, I presume?" Ric nodded. "Yes.. just what the hell is wrong with Paul?"  
  
"Well, it seems Mr. Levesque was attacked from behind, and hit repeatedly with a metal pipe. There seems to be no brain damage, yet a lot of blood was lost." Ric nodded. "So uh.. can we see 'im?" The doctor nodded with a sigh. "If you wish."  
  
Dave, Randy and Rylie lifted, following Ric and the doctor from the waiting area to a groggy, awake Paul. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"Uhm... Maybe I shouldn't go in there.." Rylie hestitated, shifting nervously. She watched Ric, the doctor and Dave enter the room, could hear Paul's groggy voice. Randy glanced back at the female. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"Remember? The whole 'I hate you, you hate me, go fuck yourself' conversation?" Rylie muttered, continuing the eye the door. "Rylie, you may have saved the man's life. Who cares?" Rylie continued to hesitate. Randy sighed, shoving the female in to the room before him.   
  
Paul looked up as Rylie and Randy entered, eyes narrowing as he scowled at the former. "What do you want?" He grumbled, shifting his gaze away from the woman. Ry's own eyes narrowed in response. "What the hell kinda thanks is that? Fuck, I should have left you on that floor, probably do the world a favor by it." With that said, she stalked from the sterile, with a growled muttering of 'I'm calling Mac if anyone cares.'  
  
~oOo~  
  
Shrill ringing cut through the darkness of the hotel room. MacKenzie groaned, rolling over, rewarded with almost falling off her bed. Flashing red light of her cell phone, the only light in the room, drawing her attention to the bedside table. "Ugh, kill me."   
  
Josh smiled to himself, retrieving the phone himself. "'Lo? Hey Mac, it's for you." The grumpy female snatched the phone from him, after three attempts of course. "No shit sherlock, since it is my phone and all. Hi, what'd you want? You'd better have a good fucking reason for calling me-...Oh, hi Ry. I tried calling you, what happened?"  
  
Seated once again in the hospital waiting room, curled up in an uncomfortable plastic chair, a cell phone to her ear. "Eh, Paul got attacked, I'm in the hospital. Sorry about the whole not answering thing. I left my cell with my stuff."  
  
"And you'd be talking to me how? What the hell time is it?" The latter comment was directed at Josh, who groaned. "It's... 2:5-3 am" He muttered, head buried in his pillows. "Eh, good call man. So, what's up?"  
  
Twisting an ebon lock, Rylie began to relate her experiances with Evolution, more pointedly Paul. "He's still being an ass to me. I mean, Dave, Ric and Randy are fine, Randy even goes out of his way to be friendly to me. I dunno, I kinda wish I was on Smackdown with you. I hate how they split us up."  
  
"Yeah, it does bite major wang. Sweetie, I recomend getting some sleep, god knows you can only go so far on pure caffiene." Mac commented cockily, cracking a slight smile. The facial gesture was mirrored, unbeknownst to either female, by Rylie. "Yeah, I should probably give Ric his cell back shouldn't I? Yeah, I'll call you in the morning, bright and early."  
  
"I hate you sometimes, I really do. Eh, good night Rys." Words reciprocated by Rylie, before she hung up. Listening to the dial tone for a moment, Mac, lost in thought, absently pushed the end button. Josh, lifting his head from the other bed, glanced over in MacKenzie's general direction. "So what's up?"  
  
"Paul's being an ass, and is now in the hospital. Ry's upset and shit, hopefully she'll listen to me. Anyways, g'night." Kenzie curled up, burying her face in numerous pillows. The last thing she remembered was the sensation of someone on the bed, and then the warmth of another body pressed against her back. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Mac yawned, gently rubbing her eyes as she woke to sunlight, streaming into the hotel room. "Damn that sun." She muttered, burying her head into not a pillow, but Josh's chest. Mathews groaned, and tightened the arm that had somehow found its way around Kenzie's waist in the night. "MacKenzie, go back to sleep its.. six am."  
  
"Yippee… thr-..." Mac yawned. "ee, hours of sleep." Though, slowly, she once again closed her eyes, still sprawled across Josh, falling back asleep.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Rylie yawned, as she lay on her back having said 'fuck all' to the hospital, and was now sprawled in her hotel bed. Hands rested on her forehead, and arms ran length-ways covering her face. A knock caused a groan to emit the raven tressed female, though as it were a chore, she rose from the bed, to answer the door. "What?"   
  
With no response, and only friendly jabs, Dave and Randy shoved past, into the room. "Nice boxers Rys."  
  
"Bite me." Rylie muttered, giving a yelp as Randy nipped her shoulder. Falling back onto her bed, and yanking the blankets over her head, she groaned. "What do you guys want?" At the same moment, Dave and Randy yanked the covers off of Ry, 'causing the female to sigh and sit up. "Come do something with us. We're bored, and Ric stayed at the hospital. He told us to pretty much 'fuck off and find something to do.'"  
  
"Fine… fine… can I at least get changed?" Rylie yawned again, rubbing her eyes. "Naw we like you in those." Dave commented, getting himself a well-deserved slap.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The incessant beeping of the alarm, 'caused MacKenzie to once again wake-up, though throwing herself fully over Josh, she grabbed the alarm clock, throwing it against the opposite wall. "Just a bit of morning anger, huh Mac?"  
  
"Merg." Came the only reply from Kenzie, pulling her blankets to just below her chin. "Lemme alone." She murmured, closing her eyes.  
  
___~OoO~___  
Author D: Eh, remind me to thwap A for this. No sleep, can't see out one eye..... oh, there goes the other!  
MacKenzie: Suck it up bitch.  
D: Bite me  
MacKenzie: Gladly  
D: Figure of speech man, figure of speech!  
Josh: Whoah!  
D&Mac: Grow up! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Mac yawned, gently rubbing her eyes as she woke to sunlight, streaming into the hotel room. "Damn that sun." She muttered, burying her head into not a pillow, but Josh's chest. Mathews groaned, and tightened the arm that had somehow found its way around Kenzie's waist in the night. "MacKenzie, go back to sleep its.. six am."  
  
"Yippee… thr-..." Mac yawned. "ee, hours of sleep." Though, slowly, she once again closed her eyes, still sprawled across Josh, falling back asleep.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Rylie yawned, as she lay on her back having said 'fuck all' to the hospital, and was now sprawled in her hotel bed. Hands rested on her forehead, and arms ran length-ways covering her face. A knock caused a groan to emit the raven tressed female, though as it were a chore, she rose from the bed, to answer the door. "What?"   
  
With no response, and only friendly jabs, Dave and Randy shoved past, into the room. "Nice boxers Rys."  
  
"Bite me." Rylie muttered, giving a yelp as Randy nipped her shoulder. Falling back onto her bed, and yanking the blankets over her head, she groaned. "What do you guys want?" At the same moment, Dave and Randy yanked the covers off of Ry, 'causing the female to sigh and sit up. "Come do something with us. We're bored, and Ric stayed at the hospital. He told us to pretty much 'fuck off and find something to do.'"  
  
"Fine… fine… can I at least get changed?" Rylie yawned again, rubbing her eyes. "Naw we like you in those." Dave commented, getting himself a well-deserved slap.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The incessant beeping of the alarm, 'caused MacKenzie to once again wake-up, though throwing herself fully over Josh, she grabbed the alarm clock, throwing it against the opposite wall. "Just a bit of morning anger, huh Mac?"  
  
"Merg." Came the only reply from Kenzie, pulling her blankets to just below her chin. "Lemme alone." She murmured, closing her eyes. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Where the hell are you two asses dragging me?" Quiery directed to the two males, currently pushing Rylie towards a non-descript vehical. "Somewhere." Slender brow raised in suspicion, at the reply of Randy Orton. "Right. When I'm awake, remind me to kick both your asses."  
  
"Oh, tough girl wants to fight eh?" Dave laughed, joined by Orton and recieving a smack from the female. "Since you dragged me out of bed, and I forgot my cell, one of you two jokers can lend me yours." Nondescriptly, Dave handed over his phone, utterance of 'No long distance.' causing Rylie to smirk.   
  
"Oh no, of course not." Skillfully dialing the memorized number of MacKenzie's own cell. After four rings, the voice massaging system picked up, forcing an oath from Rylie. "Damn hate these things."  
  
"What?" Randy inquired, seating himself beside the woman, in the back seat of the car. "Mac's voice mail is... rather... interesting." After redialing the number, and turning the volume up so that even Dave, behind the wheel could hear, she awaited the voice massage.   
  
'Rithannen i geven; thangen i harn; na fennas i daur; ôl dûr ristannen; Eryn echuiannen; i ngelaidh dagrar; ristar thyng. cûa tawar; Dambedir enyd i ganed; Si linna i waew trin ylf; Isto i dur i chuiyl; ngelaidh dagrar. Ohh! We'll have food! Lots of food; We repeat; Endless meat. Thankyou for calling 1-800-8447-47-2-3253-686237. And remember, vote Pengu for President, a proud supporter of Hitler. Or the pixies will beat you with the Amazing Spork of Ultimate Thwaping. Join the Nazis. And remember, always drink and drive. It's not against the law, it is the law! The leprechauns gave me gold!' echoed through the car, followed by immediate hysterics from those occupants of the vehicle. "Damn that girl's crazy."  
  
~oOo~  
  
"I was too lazy to answer your cell." Josh commented, looking from Mac to her cell phone. "Moo!" The female replied, attempting to towel dry hair. "And jeebus you take a freaking long time in the shower!" Getting up, the male slid past Kenzie, into the bathroom.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Seriously.." Ry growled, leaning over the driver's seat of the car, durring a red light. "Thanks hun." Rylie winked, dropping the cell in Dave's lap, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dave blinked though winced at Rylie's sudden yelp. "Get the hell off me!" The female yelled, attempting to push Randy off of her, as he had grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the seat.  
  
"Seriously you two, stop it, I'm trying to drive...Don't mke me pull over!" Dave commented, looking in the rear-view mirror. "You're doing a pretty shitty job though." Rylie smirked. Dave pulled off to the side, stopping the car. "Rylie, front seat now!"  
  
Randy laughed and stretched his arms. "Tsk tsk Rylie." Muttering beneath her breath, Rylie slipped form the back seat, and into the passenger one, beside Dave. "I repeat, where are you losers taking me?" Dave and Randy only smirked, not bothering to answer her.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"JOSH!" MacKenzie screamed, banging on the bathroom door. "Get the hell outta my bathroom!"  
  
"Go 'way Kenzie." Was the only reply from Josh. Growling, Mac sat on her bed, picking up her cell. "Good god Mac... Where the hell are you? And why the hell is your voice mail in elvish, freaky child? Sitting in a car, yippee. Stupid Randy and Da-OW! You're gonna pay for that dork! ...Erp soddy, not ye Mac! Randy just punched me..THEY'VE TAKEN ME AGAINST MY WILL!..AHHHHHH!"  
  
MacKenzie blinked as she listened to the message left by Rylie, shaking her head. "What a dork."  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Where the hell's the redial? Mr. Redial, where are ye?" MacKenzie cooed, poking her cell. Josh raised a brow, running his hands through his hair, spiking it slightly. "Mac, talking to your phone isn't going to help. Phones can't talk."   
  
"Silence! They can to talk! I hear the voices, speaking to me..." Kenzie continued to prod the phone, searching for the redial. Josh growled, snatching the phone from her, and promptly talking the female to the bed. "Hey! Dude, uncool man. My phone better not be broken."  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Quiery given for the hundredth time in the past half hour. At first, both males replied with a steadfast 'no.' Yet now, only the constant repetition of the question filled the car. "Randy, shut her up already." Dave yelled, narrowly missing another vehicle.  
  
"Wow man, temper. Anger management dude. Don't touch me Randy." Rylie chirped, once again in the backseat. Somehow, they had duct taped her hands and ankles together, as well as taped to the back of the seat.  
  
"Jus' tell me where we're going, an' I'll shut up." Dave glanced at Rys, via the rear-view mirror. "I don't believe her, do you Orton?"  
  
"Not if my life depended on it." Randy replied, prodding Rylie in the side. WItha mock pout, she turned to stare out the window, sulking." Aww, Rys, we love you!" Randy frowned, when Rylie failed to reply with either a glare or smack. "I'll let you make long distance and 1-800 calls on Dave's cell."  
  
"If you hadn't duct taped me to the car, I would hug you..."  
  
_____~OoO~_____  
  
Author D: Eh, this was originally three chapters, but quite frankly, they're way too short man. So yeah, a big wooden ball fell down from the ceiling. Meow!   
Rylie: How the hell did I get duct taped to the back seat anyways?  
D: Dun ask me  
Rylie: You wrote it.  
D: Good point! Eh, you jus' did, end of discussion.  
MacKenzie: And just how much sugar did you have when you wrote this?  
A: Way too much for her own good.  
D: Silence petty mortals! Speakith not in my devine presence! Or off with thou's head!  
Ry&Mac: Riiiiiiiiight.  
A: -Rolls eyes-   
Imp: -Attacks-  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"Ow!" Randy yelled, as Rylie bit him. "You said you were gonna hug me." Rylie smirked, and shrugged. "I lied." Dave only rolled his eyes with a sigh, grabbing Randy's shirt and Ry's wrist and dragging them towards a building. Looking around, Rylie began whimpering, struggling to get away. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO! LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO!!!"  
  
Randy blinked, and clamped a hand over Rylie's mouth. "Rys, calm down. Its only the driving range.. c'mon, we can try and hit that little guy in the cart." Stopping her yelling, Ry pried Randy's hand off her mouth,with a sigh. "I guess… I'll get you for this, believe me I'll get you…. You better not sleep, because every time you close your eye-.."   
  
"Rylie, shut-up." Dave shook his head, as he entered the building, dragging the two behind him.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Stop it." Mac repeated for the umpteenth time, as Josh kept throwing raisins at MacKenzie as she attempted to read, 'Mists of Avalon' for the millionth time. "If I have to put this book down and get up, you're gonna be sorry!"  
  
Josh chuckled and continued his attack with fruit. "That's it." Putting her book down, Mac slowly got up. "I'm going to give you a twenty count, head start…" Josh smirked, though jumped up and sprinted from the room. Mac shook her head, and began her count. "one… aww screw it." Shrugging, Mac slammed the door, locked it and propped a room chair against the door-knob.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"MUFFIN!" Rys jumped and yelped, as MacKenzie yelled attacked her from behind. "Ahh! What the fuck..? Do you mind Cupcake. I'm trying to get ready for a tag match."  
  
"You're not trying hard enough." Mac replied, slowly get up. "Imma Cupcake, you're a Muffin." Rylie blinked, and nodded. "Yes, that's true, and what have you had to eat, slash, drink today?"  
MacKenzie stared thoughtfully at the wall, before stumbling backwards. "Whoah! I can stand still."  
  
"No you can't." Rys replied, attempting to straighten out tighter fitting black pants, and shirt which was her ring attire. "…. Also, why are you here Mac? Not that I'm unhappy about it or anything.." MacKenzie shrugged. "Iano… there's reasons behind stuff I do?"  
  
"Good point." Rylie replied, head snapping towards the door, as Randy stuck a head in, soon joined by Dave. "Rys, ready? First we got some smack to talk, then tag match." Rylie nodded, patting Mac on the head. "Mingle Cupcake, mingle."  
  
"Bite me Muffin." Mac replied with a grin. "..and do you really need two people, a.k.a, Ric and Dave, at ringside?" Rys shrugged, biting MacKenzie before jumping out of the room. "Leeeeeeeeeeeeets go!" 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"MacKenzie Irish Kordell! What the hell are you doing?" Rylie shrieked, staring at her friend in utter amazement. "What? And never call me by my full fucking name." Mac glanced up, trying to look innocent, though failing horribly. "I've given up on her." Josh commented, sprawled across one of the lush couches adorning Evolution's dressing room. "Mwaha! You will fall to my might!"  
  
"Mac, your might is a bunch of pennies... a bunch of stacked pennies." Josh commented, not bothering to look up from his WWE Magazine, with a pull out of Torrie Wilson's Playmate photoshoot. Both females glanced at him in disgust, before MacKenzie gave her explanation. "It's my penny army. They'll take over the world, one cent at a time."   
  
"Sweet!"  
  
~oOo~  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Ric inquired, glancing, startled, about the dressing room. Dave and Randy poked their heads in after the elder, the former shaking his head while the latter snickered. "What?" Rylie glanced up at them, confused. Josh shook his head again, now having moved onto some other magazine best left unmentioned.   
  
"It's our penny army, who's attacking the nickle city. And see? The dimes are allied with the nickles, and the quarters are backing up the pennies. All hail the pennies! Don't you dare step on our pyramids." Mac growled, aimed at Randy, who had entered the room. Dave poked at the piles of coins, eyebrow raised. "Ok then."  
  
"Hey, ye want me to get something else for you bizarre chicks to play with?" Josh flashed a smile, as quiery was given. Rylie looked up, about to answer positively, when Mac clamped a hand over the other's mouth. "Muffin, jus' don't answer."  
  
"Why?" Rylie glanced about the room, as everyone inhabiting it burst into laughter. Mac simply shook her head. "Just don't, you'd be the wiser for it." After a moment's ponderance, Rylie winced. "Oh god that's wrong!" 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

It had been a few hours, and Ric, Randy, Dave and Josh were all seated somewhere in the Evolution dressing-room. Rylie and Mac were still seated on the floor, having built a small city out of paper cups, stir sticks and sugar packets from the table of coffee that had been set up in the hall. "Cupcake, imma tired."  
  
"Thou shall, bow down to the penny army. The city is theirs! Ahh! The quarters are attacking, call in backup!" MacKenzie continued, a large pile of empty sugar packets beside her. "I knew we shouldn't have grabbed all those extras." Rylie commented lamely with a yawn. Getting up slowly off of the floor, and careful not to knock over the crude city and armies Mac and herself had constructed, Rys curled up tightly between Randy and Dave.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Mac, did a summersault backwards as her phone rang, causing an arch of brow to come from Rys, and the rest of the beings occupying the room. "Hello, Domino's Pizza." Mac answered, in a definite hyper mood. "They... they hung-up!"   
  
~oOo~  
  
"No.. go 'way." Rys mumbled, batting away the hand that was shaking her. "Goddamnit Rylie, get your sorry ass up!" Mac prodded the half asleep Rylie. "We can buy liquor... or twinkies."  
  
"Twinkies?" Rylie sat up, looking around the now empty dressing room. "Where'd... where'd, those people things go?" Mac shrugged. "Damned if I know, do I look like their mothers?"   
  
"Well.. yo-.." Though Rylie stopped short, at the glare directed towards her from Mac. "Don't you dare finish that sentence..." Rylie smirked, and tapped Kenzie on the head. "You're it!" Jumping up, Rylie leapt up from the couch, and out the locker-room door. "... oh for the love of..." MacKenzie shook her head, though followed after Rylie.   
  
~oOo~  
  
"Seriously Rylie! You better be glad that Paul isn't here." Ric continued his rant, as Rylie held a bag of ice to her eye. "You better be glad that I'm the one giving you this lecture."  
  
"Yeah, because if that ass of 'leader', we're here, I think he'd be the one who was ..."  
  
"RYLIE! Do you know how immature you've been acting, god, no wonder Paul was so up-tight." Ric continued, arms behind his back, and pacing back and forth in the trainer's room.  
  
"Hey! Why do I get blamed for it all.. Mac helped." Rylie started, though was once again cut off by Ric's yelling. "No! You could choose not to do the things you do, don't pawn this off of on someone el-.."  
  
"Uhm, Ric? Paul's on the phone." Randy's voice cut off of Ric, holding a cell phone into the room. "I'll finish later." Ric growled, snatching the phone away from Randy and stalking from the room. "You okay Rys?" Randy questioned, hopping up on the table beside her. "Who shoved that stick up his ass?"  
  
Randy chuckled, gently patting her head, as Rylie rested her head against his shoulder.   
  
~oOo~  
  
"Whoah! Josh, its not my fault, she ran slid into the door... I mean, it was you, Ric, Dave and Randy who opened it, and interfered in our sock sliding." Mac shook her head, staring at the ceiling of the empty locker-room, as she layed on the floor, 'pon her back. "Dude, its moving."   
  
"Uh right..." Shrugging, Josh jumped on Kenzie, sitting on her stomach. "Uhm.. hello." Mac blinked, looking at Josh. "... and you would be doing what exactly?" Josh only winked, and kissed her. Kenzie blinked again, frowning gently. "...mer?" 


	21. Chapter Twenty

"Ok, am I the only one freaked out by that?" Mac inquired, staring up at Josh quizzically. He only smirked, and rolled on to his back. Mac, now laying on top of him, blinked down at the male. "Better?"  
  
"Uhm... If I knew what the hell was going on, then... I'd know what the hell was going on." Mac replied, gray lamps narrowing to unamused slits, tone quite flat. "Will this help?" Quiery followed by a lengthy kiss from the male, to which MacKenzie didn't even protest.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Why the hell does everyone have to yell at me? I haven't done anything! God, is it a crime to be myself?" Rylie grumbled, seated in her hotel room. According to Ric, her immature behavior deserved a child's reprimand. His exact words where 'If you're going to act like a child, then you'll be punished like a child. Therefore, you're on time out, so go to your room.' Rylie now sat in her room, furiously flicking tv stations and muttering to herself.   
  
"Stupid sons o' bitches, don't even give me a fucking chance to do fuck shit all. I'm fucking tired of this fucking place, these fucking people and all their damned sticks that seem to be shoved up their fucking asses all the fucking time!" A light knock at the door, diverted the fuming female's attention from the tv. "Who the hell is it and what the fuck do you want?" She hollered, not bothering to rise from her current perch, being sprawled across the bed.   
  
"It's Randy." Came the reply, muffled by the door. Rylie growled, returning her attention to the tv. "Fuck off." Randy hit the door with his hand, burning with anger. "Damn it, let me in!" He returned, kicking the door to get his point across. Rylie snarled, before lifting and stalking over to the door. Throwing it open, she glared at the male.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She hissed, hazel eyes narrowed to mere slivers. "Can I at least come in?" Randy retorted, his own eyes a mirror image of the fem's. After a moments hesitation, she jerked out of the doorway's path, allowing him to enter. Randy stalked into the room, waiting for her to let the door slam shut before turning around.   
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" He started, arms crossed. Rylie simply glowered, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Fuck woman, it seems like I'm the peacekeeper, and all you fucking do is bite my head off for it!"   
  
"It's not like you don't deserve it. All I wanted was a chance to prove how good I was. Did anyone even try to support me? NO! Paul hated me from the beginning, Ric hates me, Dave just can't stand me and-" Her tirade was cut short, as Randy stepped towards her, kissing her forcefully. 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Rylie was finally able to shove Randy away from her, and if looks could kill. Rys seemed to be seething with anger about ready to slap the male, as Randy only smirked. "Gonna hit me Ry?" Male queried, though seemed taken aback, as Ry kissed him, a hand sliding reflexively sliding down his chest.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"... is this good or bad?" Mac questioned, scratching her head, as she flicked through channels on the tv, in her hotel room. "Dunno, but I'm sure as hell its ended a work-related relationship. Josh chuckled, flopping himself next to Kenzie on her bed, poking her in the side. "No pokey!" Mac whined, attempting to bite the male, who only flipped her over, and pinned her down. "... why must you keep doing that?" Mac queried, getting a non-verbal response.  
  
~oOo~  
  
[ n e x t . m o r n i n g ]  
  
Rylie groaned, as she rolled to her stomach, pulling her blankets tighter around her unclothed body, though suddenly noticing, her extra source of heat had vanished. Shrugging, she closed her eyes grunting gently, as excess weight suddenly slithered 'pon her back. "... looking for me?" Randy whispered in the fem's ear, kissing her gently on the side of the head. A gentle sigh was the only response, and the male chuckled, rolling over to the empty side of the bed beside Ry.   
  
A knock at the door, caused a loud groan from Rylie, shoving her head beneath her pillow, at the muffled words of Ric. "Rylie, get up... I need to talk to you. NOW!" Rolling her eyes, the half-asleep female, tightened a blanket around her, getting up to answer the door. "What?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where Ra.... ndy. Oh god, please tell me you didn't.." Rylie only shrugged, and slipping into the bathroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing Randy?" Ric hissed, at the male, clad in only jeans. "You.. and.. and her?" Randy only sighed, and sat up. "What I do on my personal time is none.."   
  
"Like hell its my business Randy! I have to work with both of you." Ric shook his head, glancing from the bathroom towards Randy. "We have to get Paul, so get changed." Turning sharply on his heels, Ric sauntered from the room.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Mac! What're you doing in there?" Josh yawned, rolling onto his back, with arms behind his head. "Nothing." The muffled response of Kenzie came from the bathroom, the female finally emerging, and tackling Josh. "MWAHAHA! Suffer the wrath of MacKenzie the Great. You shall bow to me, mortal. Deny not thy power."  
  
".... How'd I get paired with you again? How'd you even get a job here?" Josh chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a freaking nut."  
  
"No.. Imma Cupcake." Mac corrected Josh, giving him a light kiss before leaping up. "PANCAKE TIME!" With a laugh, Mac bolted from the room, Josh following moments later. 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine, We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine!" The non-intoxicated singing of MacKenzie wafted down the backstage of BackLash. Josh shook his head, before clamping a hand over the female's mouth. "Don't sing the beatles hun."  
  
"What? Why not? The beatles rock dude! Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine!" Mac started again, as Josh groaned, hauling the female down the hall.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Doot doot doot, I'm bored. I'm gonna see if I can find Mac. Later peoples." Rylie sauntered out of the Evolution locker room, leaving Randy and Dave to their own devices. Casually wandering down the halls, she came across the wrestlers' consession area. "Well there's one way to find Cupcake."   
  
"NO! Coffee! Come to me beloved coffee!" The screaming of Mackenzie drifted to Rylie, who smirked. Josh sighed, promptly slinging the slender woman over one shoulder, and continued walking down the hallway.   
  
"CUPCAKE! Josh, gimme back my Cupcake!" Ry bounded down the corridor, nearly running into several people in the process. The male halted, only to be dropped on his ass by Rylie. "Fuck! My head!" Kenzie cried, squirming around on the ground, beneath both Josh and Rylie.   
  
"Hello to you too Rylie. Now would you be so kind as to GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Josh growled, shoving the woman off him. She only smirked, until emitting a loud 'oof' as MacKenzie tackled her. "MUFFIN!"   
  
"Cupcake! They wont let me talk to you anymore!" MacKenzie staggered to her feet, with the aid of Josh, while still rubbing the back of her head. Rylie sprang up as well, and before Josh could stop either one of them, dragged her friend off towards the consession table.   
  
"COFFEE! Oh sweet beloved Caffiene!" Mac grabbed a styrofoam cup, filling it past the rim. Ry only laughed, as Josh stalked up. "Oh, I love you coffee." Mac was saying, patting the cup without managing to spill any of the precious liquid, amazingly enough.   
  
"Hey, you'd better not be having an affair with the coffee." Josh growled playfully, before slipping his arms around the woman's waist. Mac blinked, glancing down at her now encircled midrift. "Uhm....No?" 


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Rylie blinked at Josh and Mac. "Right, and I got an A in math.... Wait a minute, that doesn't work anymore. Ooh, Ooh! I got a new one... and Paul loves me."   
  
Kenzie cocked her head to one side, looking at Rylie with a perplexed look. "What the hell are you on about?" Rys only shrugged. "I dunno."   
  
Josh shook his head, undoing his grip from around Mac. "In all honesty hun, we sorta gotta go." Mac gave an over exaggerated mock pout. "Fine... BYE MUFFIN!" Rylie took a step back with a wince. "God Mac, I'm standing right here. But yeah, I should go to, before Paul kittens. Later Joshie-boy... Cupcake." Tossing a packet of sugar towards Mac, Rylie bounded off.  
  
"...well she is in a definite weird mood." Mac commented, with a blink. "What'd she call me? Joshie-Boy?" Josh crossed his arms, arching a brow. "Oh calm down." Mac demanded, grabbing Josh's arm, and pulling him down the hall, once again singing a Beatles song.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"1-2-3-4, I declare a thumb war. You're going down Randy.." Dave commented, Rylie arching a slender brow at Dave and Randy as she re-entered Evolution's locker room. "I'd ask what you're doing, but I'm afraid of the answer."   
  
"1-2-3... Ha! Take that Dave." Randy gloated, leaning back against the couch. "Re-match, Rylie distracted me." Dave stated. "Whoah, if anyone should be distracted by her, it should be me." Orton smirked, leaping up and tackling Rys to the floor. "Am I in hell?" Queried the female, getting a chuckle out of Dave.  
  
"Oh for fuck sakes." Paul hissed as he entered the room. "Would you ki-." Pushing Randy off of her, Rylie stood up, cutting Paul off in mid sentence. "Seriously Paul. You'd think you'd be a little nicer to me... I did infact, save your life. Now if you gonna fucking start with me, why don't we just settle this, like two normal people."  
  
"In the ring?" Dave questioned. "I was gonna say an alley.. but you, know ring works too.. I guess." Rylie blinked. "Let me get this straight, the ring? You want to face me, in the ring?" Paul laughed, though soon façade went stone cold. "You're on little girl. Tomorrow night.. and to make it interesting, a title match."   
  
"....okay, whoah.. I didn't.." Rylie began. "Too scared?" Paul questioned, getting a 'hmmph' from Rylie. "Well then girlie, we're on. Raw, tomorrow night... but now, lets all pretend we like each other, and retain my title." 


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

[ N e x t . N i g h t ]  
  
"Rylie, you don't have to fight him. Damn it Ric, she doesn't have to fight him!" Randy growled. His attempts at stopping this, in his mind, idiotic match, wheren't working. Rylie barely talked to him, Paul had only smart ass comments to make. Ric was trying to psyc Paul up for the match, while Dave was being... well, Dave wasn't doing a whole lot either way.   
  
"Randy, jus' back the hell off. I'm fighting Paul, end of discussion." Rylie replied, tightening her wrestling boots, before rolling down the black material of her wrestling attire. Randy gave another growl, dropping onto the couch beside Dave. "C'mon Rys, I don't want to see you get hurt." Dave inserted, ignoring the female's death glare.   
  
"Yeah fucking right." Comment given over one shoulder, as the fem' swept from the room, towards the curtain and ramp.   
  
~oOo~   
"Hey Mac... Since when does Ry have a title match?" Quiery given from Josh, directed towards the freshly cleaned MacKenzie, who shrugged. Plopping down beside the male, absently leaning into his one arm embrace, gaze was concentrated upon the tv.   
  
~oOo~  
Rylie glanced across the ring for the umpteenth time in 30 seconds, towards Paul. Stretching her neck, a satisfying crack sounded, unheard beneath the din of 'The game's' entrance music.   
  
'All righty then Rylie, this is simple. Remember what Dave said, keep the match up fast, stay out of reach, hit and flee. Strike and retreat.' Paul smirked across the ring, as the ref signalled for the bell to sound. Cracking a few knuckles nervously, Rylie set her game face, firmly, in place.   
  
'Don't let him see you hesitate. This is war... Don't let the enemy see your fright, don't let the foe smell your fear.' Repeating the last over, until it became a chant in her head, Rylie began her match. 


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

'Up, up.. gotta keep going.' Rylie told herself, picking herself up off the mat after both Paul and herself had knocked each other down. Dragging herself up, fem' made her way to the top of the ropes, slower than usual. A moonsault was half executed, though what she had failed to realize was Paul had also gotten to his feet.  
  
Catching Ry in mid air, he shook his head and with what seemed no concern, through her out of the ring. The femora's fore-head cracked off the guard-rail, and as she fell back, upper back slammed into the metal stairs. Sliding from the ring, Paul grabbed Rylie, throwing her back to the mat, and following the female back to the square circle.   
  
The match had gone for sometime, and Rylie laid there in the middle of the ring breathing heavily and head now bleeding and crimson corrupting eyes. Gaze was glazed over, and that knock to the head gave the female an obvious concussion. Paul lifted her to her feet, getting his signature move in; the Pedigree.   
  
A 1-2-3, was got over Rylie, and moments later as she attempted to get up, only stumbled back to the mat, equilibrium most definitely not in tact. Paul stood at the top of the ramp watching, patting his title, smirking even more as Ric slid into the ring... chair in hand.   
  
~oOo~  
  
"What the fuck?" Mac yelled, watching her tv, looking ready to hit it. "They can't do that!!"   
  
"Well they obviously can Kenzie, and beating the tv isn't going to stop Ric from hitting Rylie with that chair." Josh replied, calm. "... Well... arg!" Mac shook her head. "Coffee AND liquor. I need both." She commented, lifting slowly from the bed, and walking from the room, shaking her head with a sigh. ".. and this really can't be good." Josh sighed, remaining placed on the bed.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up Rylie." A doctor stood infront of the female, holding three fingers up, waiting for a response from the female. With no response he sighed, and shook his head. Rys had been taken to a local hospital after the match, Ric's massive and never ceasing chair shots, along with the hard hit to the head had been over the top. The dazed look still inhabited Rylie's gaze, and Ric had to be pried away from her after the match.  
  
Dave and Randy had slid quietly into the room, if they had said something, Rylie hadn't heard.. she wasn't paying attention to much. Counting the amount of holes in the ceiling, silently in her head. Shrugging lightly to herself, she didn't want to talk to anyone, infact maybe she'd stay in the hospital. 'I mean Paul and Ric are just gonna gloat aren't they?' she asked herself, though soon returned to her counting. 


	27. Chapter TwentySix

"Lemme through you bitch!" Words of Mac echoed throughout the sterile room. The reek of namonia sent the female into a gagging figt. A string of foul curses followed the hacking cough, causing yet another fit to ensue. "Let me through." She growled, a murderous glare fixated on the stubborn nurse. "I'm sorry miss, but we cannot let anyone see Ms. McKale right now."  
  
MacKenzie growled again, aready another tactic springing to mind. "She's my sister, isn't it hospital policy to alow the next of kin to see her?" The nurse shook her head, before replying. "I'm sorry, but th eonly person that we'd allow see her right now, is her husband. We're not even allowing her husband to see her. Doctor's order-"  
  
"Fuck doctor's orders! Jus' lemme see Rylie for fuck's sake, before I bash your fucking skull in!" Mac cut the woman off with yet another tirade. Josh shook his head, firmly placing a hand on her shoulder, steering the irate female away from anyone assosiated with the hospital.   
  
"Forgive my wife, she's under a lot of stress right now." Josh offered to the nurse, hand clamped over Mac's mouth to stiffle her angered comments. "Just shut up and walk." He hissed in her ear, manuvering her towards the waiting room, and some where he could tie her up.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"You have fingers? When the fuck did this happen ass clown?" Rylie inquried sarcasticly, annoyed hazel gaze directed at the doctor. THe instant she had seen him, she knew it was like being 16 all over again. Rylie slipped into a deep revie, all consciousness of her current world fading, falling away.   
  
MacKenzsie, having just turned 16, had gotten a car from her grandparents. Rylie and a few of her friends held a party. Rys boyfriend, at the time, and a group of his friends, brought mass amounts of alcohol.  
  
Everyone was wasted by 11, and around 1am, the party despirsed. The reason, MacKenzie had caught her own boyfriend making out with some girl. Being highly emotional, any rational thought fled the female's mind.  
  
"Mac, you're too drunk to drive safely." Rylie pleaded, her own anger boiling over. MacKenzie had ignored her, simply climbing behind the wheel of the toyota 4runner. Rylie sighed, clamouring into the passenger seat. With Rylie having barley closed the door, Mac threw the vehicle into gear, speeding out onto the slick roads with the earpiercing screech of tires.   
  
"Mac, slow down." Rylie continuing to try to talk some sense into the other female. Either not hearing, or choosing not to, teh unreasonable femora turned the car onto the deserted highway.   
  
The next fleeting moments were etched firmly in Rylie's mind. The truck hit black ice, spinning out of control. Rylie screamed, objects located outside the vehicle, whirling past in a blur. This was not the reason for the female's terror. Even when the truck flew from the asphalt, and went into a deadly roll, did Rylie scream out of terror due to the situation.  
  
The cause of her cries, was her counterpart's eerie silence. When the truck finally creased to move, did MacKenzie make any sound. That sound, the barely audible words, where more like a vow, a whispered promise. The last thing, Rylie remembered, she saw, was MacKenzie's face, deathly pale, splattered with sticky crinson, grav orbs eerily discoloured and vacant, distant.  
  
The place of the accidnet, was like deja vu for the Kordell family. The location was the exact place where Kenzie's mother and father had been killed just years before, to the day.  
  
Rylie was shaken from those terrible memories, by the faint knowledge that someone was speaking to her. "Ms McKale?" The nurse inquired softly, awaiting Rylie's reply. She only turned her eyes to the other being, speech impossible. Her tongue felt as heavy as lead, mouth and throat parched, dry and raw.  
  
"Miss, therea re people here to see you. Maybe I should tell them to return tomorrow.." It took all of Rylie's strengthto move her head an inch to one side. A flare of pain shot thorugh the female's entire being, warning her against further movement. Slowly mouthing the reply of 'no.', Rylie watched the woman nod, and exit the room 


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

"Mmm." Rylie suddenly forced herself to make a soft grunt, causing the white clad woman to turn around. "Yes Ms. McKale?"  
  
The scene of the car accident some reason, constantly replaying through her mind. Now wasn't the best of times… why the hell couldn't the damn hospital give her liquor? "Have a change of heart?." A slow nod was given, and smiling the nurse strode from the room.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Kordell?" MacKenzie's gaze snapped towards the nurse, lots dancing with fire. "Move.. and its Mi- " Mac cut the end of her sentence off, growling as the nurse lifted a hand. "Please Mrs. Kordell, Rylie has requested that she be left alone at this time. I'm sorry, but we have to respect the wishes of our patients."  
  
"This is fucking BULLSHIT! NOW LEMME THROUGH!" Mac yelled, attempting to shove her way past the nurse. "Ma'am, if you don't control your self, you will be forcefully removed." Josh sighed, grabbing Kenzie around the waist, and pretty much dragging the fem' from the hospital.  
  
~oOo~  
  
It had been a week, and Rylie had lightly bruised her trachea.. most her words, a hoarse whisper, or a somewhat normal, though cracked voice. She was now settled in the Evolution locker-room, watching Eric explain her situation for her, to the four males.   
  
Paul sighed, and suddenly strolled over to Rylie, grabbing her upper arm above the elbow, and pretty much dragging her from the room. "Just listen Rylie, don't say a thing." Rylie rolled her eyes, like she could really say anything. Silence. Doctor's orders. Damn doctors. ".. I'm s-"   
  
"Paul, Eric wants to talk to you and Ric." Dave suddenly said, as he, accompanied by Randy, stolled out into the hall. Cut off mid-sentence, Paul sighed and trudged back into the locker-room. "Are you okay Rys?" Dave asked, suddenly engulfing the female in a hug. Arching, she cast a puzzled look towards Randy, who only shrugged. "I'm glad you're okay Rylie." Dave commented.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"I hate, HATE, HATE DOCTORS!" MacKenzie yelled, before settling down by Josh on the hotel bed. "Seriously, Mac. These sudden outbursts are.. uhm.. hella interesting." He muttered, as he noticed the cold glare from Mac. "They better be… dude, chocolate!" Kenzie commented, as she pulled a large plate of brownies and chocolate bars from her bag. "This will make it all better."  
  
"You're seriously, not gonna eat all that.. are you?" Josh queried, shaking his head. "What's it to you? You don't expect me to share do you?" MacKenzie asked, hoarding the chocolate towards her side of the bed. 


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

Ugh.. I think... I ate.. too much chocolate..." Mac groaned, arms wrapped around her stomach. Josh simply shook his head, which seemed to be becoming a habit of late. "Mac, you're not the brightest person around, are you?"  
  
"Hey! It's sharpest cookie in the freezer. Get it right." MacKenzie snapped, yet emitted another groan. "Aww, cupcake!" Josh cooed, crawling over to the female. Gray gaze shifted up at the male, only a trace of curiousity in the deep pupils. "Did you know that we haven't been on one date?" Quiery was given, while gaze directed elsewhere.   
  
"Uhm... No? And what the hell is so interesting with my... oh... Why do you men have to be so damn disgusting?" Josh only smirked, kissing her swiftly. "Are you implying something?" Mac inquired, brow raised.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not." He replied, moving to kiss the female once again. Instinctively, she wormed herself from beneath his bulk, though wound up face down on the hotel room floor. "Ow." She groaned again, before attempting to rise to a semi-verticle position.   
  
"Kenzie, you're so cute when you're stupid." Mac growled, before tackling the male over the other side of the bed, uttering another 'oof' as she fell on her ass, once again falling off the bed. "I thought you had a stomach ache?"  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
~oOo~  
  
"Dave, why the hell did you hug me? Oh god, I'm contaminated now. Ugh, gotta go scrub half of my skin off now thankyouverymuch." Rylie growled, turning to stalk off down the hall towards an empty locker room. Randy smirked, sneaking up behind her. "Ahh! Dude!" She cried, as muscular arms encircled her waist, and Randy bit her neck. "Yes?"  
  
"Stop it, that hurts!" Rylie whined, whimpering again as he bit her once more. "Naw, don't feel like it." Rylie snarled, struggling against his embrace. Somehow managing to turn around, she glared at him. "You evil evil thi-" 


End file.
